


Story of the Wild

by Sylveondream



Series: BOTW warrior cats au [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bote characters as cats from the warrior series, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warrior cats crossovers, Will add more characters s the series progress, botw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: In a cave, far from prying eyes, a young warrior awakens from his 100-year sleep. With no memories to call his own, he must travel the lands guided by only the voice in his head and his own curiosity.
Series: BOTW warrior cats au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Story of the Wild

Braveheart struggled to open his eyes, a black space existing on his heavy eyelids. He felt cold, wet, and heavy. As though his body was unused to carrying himself. 

_“...”_ A soft sound became evident, growing in power. At the edge of his sight, golden light began to pour through the void of black making him feel strong again.m

“ _Open your eyes.”_

Slowly the tom did as he was told, opening his eyes just a fraction and shutting them tight again when a blinding blue light replaced the vast darkness that he had come to know. He was content with just keeping his eyes closed but some untold force encouraged him otherwise. Reluctantly the golden tom carefully opened his eyes wincing as the piercing blue light stabbed his sensitive eyes. Yet as he blinked he found that the light wasn’t as intense as he thought it was; instead, it held a soft calming blue hue calming enough to drive him back into the darkness again. 

_“Open your eyes, Braveheart.”_

  
  


Braveheart, was that his name? It must be sense the voice in his head told him so. With difficulty, Braveheart fully opened his blue eyes and what greeted him were glowing stalactites hanging above him. He blinked as the blue light slowly faded, he tensed up as the water beside him slowly drained away. After a moment the tom sat up, shaking himself free of the strange water from his fur until it was dried. 

With that done he softly stepped out of the water, drying off his paws as he looked around the cave he found himself in. Looking around he noticed a stalagmite with an odd object embedded in it, curious, the golden tom inched forward and raised a paw towards it only to stop when the stalagmite activated itself. With a blue hue, nearly giving the warrior a heart attack. 

Hair puffed up on end, Braveheart watched as something inside of the stalagmite opened and revealed itself. 

“ _That is a Skyclan slate. Take it. It will help you after your long slumber_.” 

Hesitantly Braveheart did as he was told and quickly snatched the slate from the stalagmite. 

Now that he has it in his paws, the young tom looked at the slate with curiosity. Though he had never seen anything like this before somehow it seems familiar. 

He watched in amazement as it turned on and with a confirmed beep watched as the pedestal of the slate turned in place after a few turns it beeped again, this time opening a hidden door that he hadn’t seen before upon his awakening. Once it opened, it revealed a small room with a few chest insides. 

Curiosity peaked, the golden tom walked over to the opening and began to look through the chest that occupied it. In it he found a few things, some food that he graciously devoured and some strange objects that he had never seen before but felt like he knew them from somewhere. 

Having put both items in his inventory he looked around once more, ears pricking up when he spotted the stalagmite was in here too. Leaving the empty chest behind he walked over to the stalagmite and noticed how it too glowed an orange hue much like the one in the other room. 

_“Hold the Skyclan slate to the stalagmite. That will show you the way.”_ With a glance at the slate on his hip, the tom removed it from its place and gave it a quick glance over, hovered it to the stalagmite, smiling a little as it activated. 

With a beep, it activated **_Authentic. Skyclan slate confirmed._ **

A low rumble soon grew from the otherwise quiet cave and he couldn’t help but watch in amazement as a stone slab was parted open, making way for light to seep into the dark cave. 

“ _Braveheart.”_ the soft voice called. _“... you are the light-our light- that must shine upon the territories again,”_ it whispered before fading away like the wind. 

_“Now Go.”_

Feeling determination in his heart- burn fiercely, the golden tom rushed forward to the entrance. The hard stone slowly turned into soft dirt in his paws the closer he got, and the closer he got the brighter the light seemed to be. The small speck of daylight in the distance burned into his retinas, he squinted against the harsh light, wincing as at how much the light hit his eyes. 

He kept running, closing his eyes against the sudden bright light. Despite that, he pushed forward until the dirt gave way to the soft grass. The light gave way to a bustling world of blue and green. He stared at the new world in awe at the wonderful world of the forest, the blinding light that he saw in the cave was actually the sun and the whooshing sound that reached his ears was the wind blowing in his face. 

This is the world beyond the cave. 

This is his home.


End file.
